


championship kiss

by diamonddeww



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, No pronouns are used, Pokemon swsh, Reader-Insert, you and milo just kiss a lil that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamonddeww/pseuds/diamonddeww
Summary: u and milo are dating. u beat leon. u kiss. fluff ensues. huzzah.
Relationships: Gym Trainer (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Milo/Reader, Yarrow | Milo/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Yarrow | Milo/Reader, Yarrow | Milo/You, milo (pokemon)/reader
Kudos: 27





	championship kiss

**Author's Note:**

> hi gang i wrote this a while back and never followed up on it so im posting it here!! milo pokemon makes me feel things™

You’d done it.  
You’d won.  
Everything after that final blow that made Leon's Charizard faint was a blur. You could scarcely recall the roar of the crowd as your victory was announced over the stadium speakers. Leon's hand had grasped yours, and despite his defeat, he was grinning ear to ear like a Meowth.  
Hop was in the stands cheering you on, tears streaming down his face. Marnie and team yell couldn’t have looked prouder. It felt like the entire world was watching you, cheering for you, awaiting your next move.  
But none of that mattered because he was there.  
In the front stands stood your very proud boyfriend, Milo. You’d recalled teasing him before your match about getting him a front-row seat because of how short he was. After the battle against Raihan, he must have snuck out to the stands to watch your victory. When Leon was done giving his speech congratulating you on your win, your friends and family had rushed down to the field to greet you. Milo was among them.  
No one had known about your relationship, not even Hop. You’d met months ago at the start of the gym challenge in Turffield. When the local corviknight taxi had temporarily shut down for a week due to what would later be revealed to be “Wishing Star-related complications,” you’d been holed up in a hotel for the time being. Milo had visited you and offered to show you around his town. He’d been very sweet- introducing you to the wooloo back on the farm, making you the most phenomenal tea blends, and telling you all he knew about grass type pokemon. By the time that you had to depart Turrfield, it was evident that there was something more than friendship between the two of you. You’d promised to stay in touch as you’d headed to Hulbury, but not before Milo had blushed a deep pink and kissed you breathless.  
You saw each other again after you’d beaten Kabu. He’d taken you on a sweet but lowkey date to Motostoke’s battle cafe, but there was no PDA involved. He was a gym leader, and you were merely a challenger. If the media found out, it could be quite damaging to his reputation.  
But fuck, he was cute. His soft, peachy pink curls were hidden beneath the brim of his hat. Milo's eyes were an impeccable emerald green, and his smile was like a dazzling gleam. He was soft and kind and sweet, and you’d been smitten in no time.  
The Grass Gym leader jogged up to you, only to stop. He didn’t embrace you the same way Hop and Marnie had just now.  
He calls your name, then stops, a blush on his face.  
“Milo… hi.”  
“Hi.” He murmurs, dumbfounded, breathless. “You were amazing out there. I-I’m so proud of you and… I-I’m,” Milo seems at a loss for words in the best way possible.  
You don’t know what's come over you. “Milo, listen,” you tease.  
“Yy-yes?” He's blushing even redder now, green eyes wide.  
You grab him by the collar of his shirt and pull him into a kiss, in front of an entire stadium of people. Maybe the whole world was watching, all of Wyndon definitely was. Everyone watched as you kissed your boyfriend breathless on live television after winning the championship match. Frankly, you couldn’t care less.  
Milo melts into the kiss, arms wrapping around your shoulders. He kisses you back, deeper than he ever has before. When you both come up for air, you notice both Hop and Leon staring, shocked.  
“Well, since when was this a thing?” Hop inquires, smirking. You and Hop had been best friends since you could remember, and him possibly being jealous was one of the reasons why you and milo had decided to keep your relationship a secret.  
“For longer than you know.” You say with a smirk right back. Milo has one buff arm around your waist as he grins. He looks so proud of you.  
“I would never have guessed,” Leon teased. “The champion and the grass gym leader. Who would have known?”  
Milo is still beaming. He leaned in for another kiss, and you obliged, happier than you’d ever been.  
Oh, and the two of you definitely had a celebration planned for later.


End file.
